Host Girl
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: A Knew girl at school has a past, she also has a fetcher. A fetcher that involves the members of the host club. OC.


Melanie walked down the hall of her new school. She really hated this place. It was too big and too richy. She was used to small and ordinary. But hear she was in the Ouran Koukou School confused as hell.

'Shit what am I doing here? I hate new places! And big places! New and big places! Hate theme so much!' Melanie looked around confused. She spotted Third Music Room. "Maybe someone hear can help me."

She walked over to the door and pushed it open. The inside of the room was magical. Thousands of chary blossom petals fluted around the room perfectly, roses grow up and down the walls and across the floor, and brilliant sun streaks streamed in throw the windows. It was breath taking.

"Welcome Princes." The sudden voce startled Melanie. She looked up to see a group of boys all dressed in the school uniform. They were all different in their own way. Thayer was a tall, strong looking boy with back hair.

A much smaller boy with blonde hair, and a little pink bunny sat in one of his arms. Two boys who must be twins stared at her with cat like grinds. They both had reddish hair and held echo hers poses. But there was defiantly something to tell them apart by.

The one on the left had a gleam in his eyes like a cat, and the one on the rite had a puppy like cuteness to theme. A boy with glasses and a note book stood next to a nether boy with brown hair and a sweet face, both stared at her kindly.

And finally the one boy sitting down, he had blond neat hair and sat like he was a prince. The boy sitting down stood up and walked over to her. "How may we help you today?" Melanie looked at him in shock.

'What the hell?' "I-I-I just need help finding a room where I can find a stage, and maybe no one around? I'm new her so I don't know where everything is." The boy liked at her a little taking back. "A deserted room with a stage? You want to sing there rite?"

Melanie looked up at the boy with glasses and nodded. "How did you know?" He walked over to her and took a bow. "My name is Kyouya Ootori of the Host Club. To answer your question, I read it in your file. You are Melanie; you reify to us your last name after you lost your family. Your parent's seed to pout you hear if ever needed to. You were born here in Japan but moved to America as a chilled. You love to sing but not in front of people."

Melanie stared at Kyoya in shock. "Where is your family?" Melanie looked at the little boy in front of her. "Hi! I'm Hunny!" "I-I-I-I half to go!" Melanie turned and bags to run out the door. But half way down the hall she tripped twisting her ankle.

"Ahh!" The Host Club member came running up to her whored. The one with the sweet face knelt beside her and raped his arms around her. "It's ok. We're going to help you, I promise." Melanie only nodded as Kyouya looked her ankle over.

"It's not broken, or sprained. I thank you must half twisted it. We shod get me back into the room and get some ice on it." He nodded to the tall boy to pick her up. He knelt down and held his arms out.

"May I Miss. Melanie?" She nodded and let him pick her up. "My name is Takashi Morionzuka. It is a plusher to meat you. I only wish we had a better way of meeting, not like this." He massaged to her ankle.

"I'm sowy. I jest meat you all and I'm already cosign trouble for you." She looked down in shame. "Hay hay! There no way this was your fault!" "Ya! So you fell and hart your ankle! No reason to blame yourself!"

Melanie smiled and looked at the twins. "Let me guess twins?" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at her. "Yep! You got it!" Hikaru bowed to her. "My name is Hikaru." Kaoru bow next. "And I am Kaoru."

Melanie looked at them thin at Haruhi. "There ling aren't they?" Haruhi nodded and the twins looked shocked. "H-H-How?" "The look in your eyes. It gave you away." She turned back to Haruhi. "And so are you. You don't half to lie to me. I already know you're a girl."

The hole Host Club looked shocked now, thin scared. 'Shit! She knows! What if she tells?" Melanie gave them a sweat smile. "I won't tell promise! You can trust me!" Everyone relaxed and began to talk. "So Melanie you lived in America? That's so cool."

"Not really. People there don't really like what I do. Except this little under cafe of mine." They gave her a questing look and she laughed. "It's a under grand cafe. I went there a lot and lessened to people sing. I gave it a try every ones in awhile."

Hunny got a really existed look in his eyes. "You sing? Can you sing us something? Please!" Melanie looked at him a small blush crossed her face. "Well I-I-I really don't sing that well. Plus I'm not vary lowed I'd need a mike."

The twins got on either side of her. "I'm shore your grater." "We can fix that." 'Theirs no hope I might as well.' She side and nodded. "Fine." Hikaru ran off and came back with a mike. He handed it to Melanie and she thanked him.

"What ya goanna sing?" Hunny looked egger to hear her. "I don't know. There is this one song I used to sing on girl nights that everyone seemed to like." Tamaki popped up beaming. "Sing that!" Melanie nodded and poled something from her bag.

It was a little CD player, she pressed play and began to tape her foot to find her rhythm. She turned the mike on and put it to her lips, slowly she began. "All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you Ups and downs highs and lows and NO matter what you see me through My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone I don't even know where the hell he goes All my girls we're in a circle and nobody's goanna break through L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E L,O,L,O,L,O Oh did you hear me say L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E L,O,L,O,L,O Oh did you hear me say L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E L,O,L,O,L,O I'm talking about L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E L,O,L,O,L,O I'm talking about love, say you'll be my girls for life Girls for life Oh hold off I need another one I thank you, you do too Grab my bag got my own money Don't need any man in this room My boyfriend he'll be calling me now anytime I med all my girls to keep him off my mind So hold up we need another on What we got is all good L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E L,O,L,O,L,O Oh did you hear me say L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E L,O,L,O,L,O Oh did you hear me say L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E L,O,L,O,L,O I'm talking about L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E L,O,L,O,L,O Love is an energy Love is a mystery Love is meant to be true Love is the heart of me Love is the best thing we do I'm talking about L,O,L,OL,OL,O Did you hear me say L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E L,O,L,O,L,O I'm talking about L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E O L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E L,O,L,O,L,O I'm talking about (LOVE) L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E O L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E L,O,L,O,L,O O Oh did you hear me say L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E L,O,L,O,L,O I'm talking about L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E L,O,L,O,L,O, (I'm talking' 'bout) V,E L,O,L,O,L,O,L,O,V,E L,O,L,O,L,O, (I'm talking' 'bout) V,E (I'm talking' 'bout) L,O,L,O I'm talking about LOVE!"

She finished in a whisper and looked at the other. "You hate it don't you?" Takshi pout a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "It was very good." Melanie smiled as the others agreed. Tahaki looked at her smiling.

"Miss. Melanie how would you like to join the host club?" She looked shocked and looked around at all the people she meat to day. "Yes. I'd love to!" Smiling Melanie talked with her now friends. 'You know what mom, dad? This school my not sick as much as I that. I mean I made all these now friends, joined a club, and fond out you where wrong. I can sing daddy. I will miss you all but I half a now life now. Good bye."


End file.
